girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Peyton Meyer
) |occupation = Actor |years = 2013–present |nationality = American |role = Lucas Friar}} Peyton Meyer (born November 24, 1998) is an American actor. He portrays Lucas Friar on Girl Meets World, and is known for his role of Wes on Disney Channel's Dog With a Blog. He has been known to have had a relationship with Molly Montville for a short period, but she broke it off due to his traveling for Girl Meets World. Biography Meyer was born on November 24, 1998, to Lizzie and Robert Meyer. He has two older brothers. Early Life He played short stop on his travel baseball team, then decided he wanted to become an actor when he was 10 years old. His mother Liz assisted him by driving between Las Vegas and Los Angeles for auditions. Born on November 24, 1998, in Las Vegas, Nevada. Meyer set his sights on an acting career when he was age 12. Shortly thereafter, he was entering local acting contests and signed to a talent agency. Career Landed a role as a series regular on the Disney Channel original show Girl Meets World, a spin-off of the popular series Boy Meets World. He also had a role on the series Dog With a Blog. Peyton Meyer stars as Lucas Friar, a Texas ranch-raised teen who’s now a transfer student at a New York City middle school where he’s the object of affection of classmate Riley Matthews, on Disney Channel’s comedy series “Girl Meets World.” His career consists of commercials and movie trailers, the short film “Shortage,” and a one-time guest role on Disney Channel’s “Dog With A Blog” which soon led to seven more episodes. It was his performance in that role that led to his series role in “Girl Meets World.” Personal Life He has two older brothers named Dillon and Cole. Dillon was born 7 years earlier and a day before Peyton, on November 23, 1991. They take turns celebrating Thanksgiving birthdays when their birthdays land on the holiday and the family takes part in the tradition of breaking the wishbone of the turkey the day after Thanksgiving to see whose wish will come true. He is a baseball enthusiast and also enjoys surfing and snowboarding. Meyer has relocated to Los Angeles with his parents, two brothers and “London,” a Miniature Poodle who was named by his “Girl Meets World” co-stars. Filmography Trivia *His height is 5'9" *According to a tweet from the writers, Peyton is the quietest on set. *According to an interview with Broadway Break Thru, Peyton Meyer said originally he auditioned for the role of Riley's older brother Elliot but they decided to switch his role and he became Tristian who was supposed to be a guest star but then they changed the role again to the current Lucas Friar. *His earliest roles were for a Movie Trailer Commercial for Disney and a short film called Shortage. He also landed a role in a short film directed by James Franco and played an abused poet in a short film for one of Franco's graduate students. *Dylan Orlando, a character from Girl Meets Friendship, was named after an actual close friend of his. *His fan mail address is: Peyton Meyer Clear Talent Group 10950 Ventura Blvd Studio City, CA 91604 *His mother's name is Lizzie.Lizzie's Twitter Account *His favourite episode is Girl Meets Texas.Peyton's favourite episode *He took the Matthews couch from the GMW set.What Peyton took from the GMW set *He participated in the 2016 Celebrity All-Star Softball Game for MLB. * His older brother Cole cameos as a "Dookus" wannabe in Girl Meets Hollyworld. *Although born a year earlier, he shares a birthday with fellow ''GMW ''cast member Wyatt Boyer. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Season 1 cast Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Season 2 cast Category:Season 3 cast